le fil rouge
by calypso-chan
Summary: Quand trois générations différentes de saint se rencontre il peut y avoir des étincelles, mais pas les même chez tout le monde.
1. Chapter 1

Blabla de début de chapitre: Voici ma première fanfiction, je tiens donc a précisez deux trois petite chose.

1\. Cela ce passe après oméga et les saints de l'original et de TLC sont revenue a la vie.

2\. Il y aura des couples pour le moins étrange.

3\. 0o0o0o0o0 = changement de point de vue

+-+-+-+-+ = ellipse

o+o+o+o+ = début et fin de chapitre

o+o+o+o+o+o+o

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Renaitre**_

Mon sang tambourine dans mes tempes et des voix se font entendre. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il dise… Même les yeux ouvert je ne vois que du noir. Suis-je dans une pièce obscure ? D'ailleurs… Où suis-je ? Es à cela que ressemble la mort ?

« -…Ros ! T… tends ? »

Cette voix… J'ai l'impression de la connaître mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un visage sur cette voix. J'ai mal à la tête, la douleur est lancinante et insupportable. Je commence à distinguer des touches de vert, puis de rouge et enfin de bleu. Une fois que je vis ces trois couleurs les autres revenir d'un coup. Je pus alors voir un homme brun, les yeux marron… Il me dit vaguement quelque chose… Il doit avoir dans les trente ans… A côté de lui une femme aux cheveux violets et aux yeux entre le bleu et le vert… Serait-ce possible… ?

« -Athéna…. ? Articulais-je difficilement.

\- C'est bien moi Aioros, bon retour à la vie… »

Retour à la vie ? Alors c'est ça, je suis revenu à la vie…

« - Tu dois encore te reposer, poursuis-t-elle, ton frère c'est déjà réveillé et aimerais te voir. Puis-je le laissé entrer ?

\- Laissez le entrer s'il vous plait. »

L'homme qui est assis sur une chaise près de moi se leva et va ouvrir la porte de la « chambre ». D'ailleurs la chambre a des murs gris, une fenêtre ouverte, un lit et trois chaises. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

« -Aiolia, ton frère te demande…

-J'arrive ! »

Il entre comme une furie faisant tomber par terre le brun. Il me saute dessus, il est roux avec des yeux vert, assez vieux…Mais pas plus que dans mes souvenirs. C'est bien lui, Aiolia.

« -Aioros, c'est bien toi…

-Aiolia… »

Nous nous prenons dans nos bras respectif. Un cosmos rugis alors nous obligeant à nous lâcher. Quelque minutes passe pendant lesquels le cosmos se fait de plus en plus puissant, nous n'osons pas bouger ce cosmos est terrifiant. Un cri d'agonie se fait alors entendre.

« - Athéna, je vais voir ce qui ce passe…

-Je t'accompagne Seiya, cria mon frère.

-Ne compter pas y aller sans moi. »

Athéna, Seiya et Aiolia sorte en trombe de la pièce se précipitant dans les couloirs. Difficilement je me lève. Je remarque alors que je porte une toge noire. Je pose mes pieds nus par terre, le sol est froid. Je me relève complètement et faillit tomber. Je cours enfin dans les couloirs suivant le chemin qu'il avait emprunté. J'entre dans une pièce semblable à celle où je me suis réveillé. J'arrive à temps pour voir un garçon d'à peu près mon âge se faire maitrisé, genoux à terre maintenue par Seiya. Il est brun avec des yeux bleus.

« - Que ce passe-t-il ?, demandais-je à mon frère.

\- Aioros… Ce n'est rien il se croit encore en temps de guerre…

\- Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Nous sommes en guerre sainte nous devrions être sur le champ de bataille !, hurle-t-il. »

Je m'approche de lui et m'assoie devant le garçon pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Je pose mes mains sur ces épaules et colles mon front au siens pour l'apaisez avec mon cosmos. Il se détend finalement et Seiya le lâche enfin.

« - Hadès est mort… Nous ne sommes plus en temps de guerre.

\- Athéna ? Vous n'êtes pas Sasha… Cela veut dire que… ? »

o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Alors qu'en pensez vous? Trop long? Trop court? Pas assez descriptif? Pas assez étonnant? J'attends vos avis :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, comment allez-vous? Oui je sais ça fait longtemps que ce chapitre devait être poster et je m'en excuse, je n'avais pas le temps de la faire...

**hiroshi:**** Merci, contente que ça t'aille plus ^^****Brume d'Etoiles: Trouver de la nouveauté est, je trouve, difficil donc je suis contente que tu aille pu trouver ^^ La grammaire n'est pas mon fort désolé, mais je fais des efforts pour éviter de faire trop de faute. J'ai essayer de le faire un peu plus long cette fois-ci, mais je ne pense pas avoir réussi... Non, il ne me semble pas avoir oublier un signe de changement de PoV.****Guest: ça me fait plaisir que tu aille aimé, il est normalement un peu plus long, j'espère que tu aimera.**  
**Shiro: Hé bien la voila cette fameuse suite, merci ça me fait plaisir que tu aime mon style d'écriture.  
**

Hé sur ceux,...

Régulus: Bonne lecture!

o+o+o+o+

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**L'ancienne génération**_

« - Athéna ? Vous n'êtes pas Sasha… Cela veut dire que… ? »

-Vous êtes tous revenue à la vie. »

Le garçon m'entoure de ces bras, inconsciemment. Sans le vouloir je me mets à lui caressé ces cheveux. Ils sont doux… J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis, j'aimerais que cet instant soit éternel.

« - On ne vous dérange pas j'espère. Ralle mon frère. »

Et a cette instant, tous se brisas… Je le repousse brusquement et me relève pour retourner près de mon frère. Je me cache derrière lui, rouge de honte.

« - Tu dois être l'ancien saint du lion.

\- Régulus pour vous servir Athéna-sama., fit-t-il en une révérence.

\- Ravie de faire t'a connaissance Régulus, je suis Aiolia saint du lion., rigole mon petit (ou grand a présent)frère.

\- Seiya saint du sagittaire.

\- Aioros saint du sagittaire, aussi., fis-je toujours caché derrière mon frère. »

Mon frère se décale et me pousse devant lui. Régulus est devant moi avec un grand sourire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en retour. La porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas.

« - Régulus !

-Que… Yato ? »

Un jeune garçon saute sur Régulus. Une pointe de jalousie m'envahi alors. Personne ne m'avait jamais sauté au cou que ce soit en amitié ou en amour… Le garçon a des cheveux verts* avec des yeux bleus. Je tourne les talons bousculant un garçon brun aux yeux marron. Je passe la porte sans m'en préoccupé pour aller prendre un bol d'air.

Je regarde les décorations présentes, le treizième temple. Voilà où je me trouve. Donc je prends à droite et continue tout droit jusqu'à arriver à une porte menant au jardin du pope. Les rosiers, les violettes, les penser et les tulipes. Rien n'a changé. Même le banc ou je m'asseyais pour lire tranquillement.

Laissant de côté ma nostalgie je me dirige vers le banc avec l'attention de m'assoir. Pourtant à la dernière seconde quelque chose heurte mon regard. Elle a des cheveux mauves comme ceux d'Athéna, l'air plus jeune. Son visage est pourtant serein et je peux voir dans ces yeux verts une grande sagesse. Je m'approche d'elle, intriguer. Elle n'a pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle n'a même pas jeté un regard vers moi…

« - Aioros du sagittaire, vous devez être l'ancienne Athéna je présume.

-C'est bien cela. »

Peut-être que cette nouvelle vie seras …

« - Seigneur, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

Je me tourne vers cette voix inconnue. Les cheveux longs et blond, des yeux bleus d'une profonde pureté. Lui aussi porte une toge, mais elle est violet. Il recèle en lui un puissant cosmos, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose se cache derrière cette apparence d'ange…

« -Oni-san. Je te présente un des anciens saints de l'actuelle Athéna.

\- Lui aussi est mort lors d'une guerre saint ?

\- Je suis mort avant. »

Il me jette un regard plein de compassion qui me donne… Envie de vomir tout simplement. Je leurs fait savoir que je les laisse et pars, quelque chose me dit que ce jeune homme n'est pas normal. Ou alors je suis parano… Qui est tout aussi probable.

Je descends jusqu'au temple du sagittaire, il est différent sans pourtant l'être. Une joie fait pourtant place à l'incompréhension qui ma gagner sur ce garçon, pendant un instant. Je soupire et pars en direction de l'escalier menant dans la bibliothèque, bien que la mienne soit plus petite que celle de Camus j'en suis assez fière, et j'ai de la chance, rien n'a bougé depuis ma mort. J'attrape un livre un peu au hasard et l'ouvre, faisant défiler les pages sous mes yeux. Le papier a vieilli et l'odeur qui s'en dégage est agréable. Je m'arrête à une page et lis quelque ligne avant de reposer le livre à sa place. Ces livres je les connais tous par cœur.

Je ressors du temple et descend à l'espace d'entrainement. Je ne croise personne, ce qui me surprend un peu. Le bruit des vagues se brisant en contre bas m'apaise et me permet de remettre de l'ordre dans mes penser. C'est alors que je me rappel de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt. La question apparait alors entre deux attaques sur un rocher, que s'est-il passé ?

o+o+o+o+

* confirmation s'il vous plait, j'ai lu le manga mais je n'ai pas vue l'anime donc je me suis basé d'après les images….

Alors, qu'en penser vous? Toujours trop court? pas assez descriptif? pas assez étonnant? j'attends votre avis ^0^


End file.
